My damp old note book
by bluebubble112
Summary: I found you in the gutter and i guess you are my new diary...good i have soo much to tell you. Im Sam and this is my diary i will tell you every thing. Reminder: Get more cookies and chip, not the salted chip.
1. Gutter book

_Dear dam, moldy old note book I found in the gutter._

_Hi, this is a new thing for me writing a diary thing…I feel like Carly doing this…anyway I will tell you about my self _

_**Name: Sam Age: 14 Hair: Blonde Eyes: blue Best friends: Carly and Feddork! Blablabla**__ I'm sure you would love to know more about me but I don't think you will care and you might fall asleep…zZzZzZzZ…too late._

_I do a web show called"Icarly" I do it with my best friends, but one time Feddork quit on us coz of his stupid girlfriend then she asked if I wanted to go on her web show…some body was jealous but im not pointing any one out…hint hint…I have got to stop doing…all the time it must drive you insane, yes? Good._

_I have a new step dad right and well he isn't very nice, lets just say he hit me and y mum more than once. He cut open my arm once just because I changed the channel on the TV he said it was important he watches the sports on TV and if I changed the channel one more time I would be sleeping with the fishes…I was like super cool sleeping with fish I love that I want to sleep with fish._

_Sign me up for scuba diving lessons, yippee I can sleep with fish, wow imagine that. LOL_

_Im wasn't really laughing out loud I just say that to shut people up or just because I have nothing better to say._

_So my teacher Miss Briggs wanted us to do this thing about something for home work and it was dew sometime next week but I clearly wasn't listening and when I asked her to explain it again she wouldn't tell me she told me to listen in class and because I didn't listen I got detention big surprise…not. Then when I asked Carly she gave ma a lecture about something but after about 10 seconds I got bored and drifted into fairy land. So I went and asked Freddie who gave me other lecture so I hit him in the face with a pillow._

_You might be thinking im some what mean and don't pay attention to boring stuff and are lazy because I don't do my home work, well you are thing right my friend. You have learned well young one. I am some what dashed by your superior smartness I must tell you to put down this moldy note book and go hang out with Feddork and Carly I think you will fit in well with the two smart strait A students…zZzZzZ…oh no there I go again talking about boring smart people, but you have put the book down so you wouldn't know what I just wrote would you?_

_Wow! I am turning into the smart one…oh god no. NOOOOOO!! I know I will do something dum. Like eat some ham. BRB I need to get some ham._

_20 minutes later_

_Wow that some good ham…don't worry I only had 71 slices. It's the only eatable thing in this "house" although I wouldn't call it a house more like a card bored box. It leak. One time it rain so much the water _

_in out house went up to my waist so I went swimming but Bob (my step dad)told me off and tried hitting me but I swam away so his hand hit the water really hard._

_Wasn't that interesting? I thought so. Ha-Ha I am so funny._

_Ok I know what your thinking, Bob? Bob is a stupid name I mean who calls their son Bob? That just weird Bob is so lame his name and him…ok…bob, what can I say? The name speaks for it's self._

_My mother what little brain cells left to give me a boy's name? Like seriously some one must have hit her head hard, more than once._

_If I freak you out then you would have put the note book down already. I got you again didn't i?_

_Ha-ha, lame me. Boring old lame boring lame boring me! Boring boring boring borin'. Ok I'll shut up now._

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

_Did you know in every awkward silence a gay baby is born? That's when Freddie was born…when some one was having an awkward silence LOL I have to say that next time he says something. I will so win and he can have wet pants again. Oh I love that. The joy of winning._

_Did you know that my mum ate ham when she was pregnant with me? That's why I like it so much…she is a retard…no offence…really sorry if I hurt your feelings…get over it._

_This is like so normal this note book thing…I just had a really good idea. Ok. I should have put_

_**What happens in a normal day of Sam:**_

_Nothing… _

_Ha-ha that would be good._

_They should turn this into a book, no really they should. They will be sorry if they don't. Who are "they" anyway? Like people say "they" all the time but who really knows who they are. I mean for all I know you could be one of "them". You know I bet Freddie is one of "them" I know he is…that explains everything._

_I wonder what I would be like to be one of "them" maybe you get lots of ham. If they get ham then I want to be one of "them"._

_Ok this note book is so bad it's all wet…I know I will ask Carl for one. Bye_

__

_**Friday: life in hell, I mean school.**_

_So I went to hell again today but my combination wouldn't work so I hit it with a sledge hammer, turns out that was Gibby's locker not mine. My one was the one next to his. His locker door fell off, Good times, well that was this morning. I got detention again but I don't know why I wasn't listening…Duh!!_

_I finally know what school is for. Its for daydreaming and harming kids I hate, and that's most of the school. I hate school but Carly loves it and Freddie loves Carly._

_We where drinking smoothies after school right, and Freddie comes up and says in his geeky way "Hey Carly, thing"_

_So I said "Wow! That was so un-cool"_

"_Your un-cool" _

"_Wow! That comeback was so un-cool" Yes I won again in your face Feddork._

_Would you like to know about my love life…yes ok_

_**Sam's love life:**_

_No boyfriend no crushes._

_Easy right? _

_In science today the teacher was talking about time capsules, and yes I was listening but I was wonder how this had any thing about science so I looked at the black bored…oops it was history. So anyway we are doing a class time capsule and we have to put something in it I was thinking I might put this is but we have a month so yeah, I will wait till I have finished this and I will put it in the tin box and then some one in 7089 will read it and you are that person…if people are still alive, I don't think they will be. See we had to write about what we think it will be like in 2000 years so I said that's i thought dinosaurs will have killed of humans and then a meteor will kill them then humans will come to life again and it will happen all over again…get it…she gave me and F+ the plus was for imagination. I should have gotten A+ on that but no I got other strait F report card like normal. MY mum and Bob threatened to____send me to boarding school but I don't care because I know why don't have the money so HA-HA bob stuff you._

_I didn't think he needs a capital B no way. Bob will never have a capital B NEVER I SAY NEVER._

_My mum told me it was dinner but she was drunk and had a new tattoo over her face. It was black and said"I rock" I think it's lying she does not rock she is drunk and I am not going to eat what she made yuck. I bet she put alcohol in it._

_Reminder: Get more chip and cookies._

_I eat them when I can't stand my mums "Food" although I wouldn't call it food more like something a hobo finds in the gutter, I might give it to a hobo later. Don't think I will._

_bob came over to Carly's and dragged me away in the middle of "Icarly" Stuff him, not with soft teddy stuff, hard metal and concrete , then throw him in the river and see if he sinks._

_I like that last idea._

_I think my mum and bob looks stupid together. Curse the day they got married. What does she see in him? To me I see right throw him like a sheep, you don't know they are there until you fall over them._

_I made that up in English yesterday then I got told of for daydreaming. It was kinda obvious; I was looking out the window. I have to daydream looking at the bored so he doesn't know im day dreaming...but then he could ask me some thing I don't know that answer too. Then he would know I was daydreaming…ok I have done my entire thinking for one day. Night night, oh don't cry I will wite on your moldy old pages tomorrow._

_**So there you go one chapter done I will have the next one up as soon as soon as I get 2 R&R's hope you like it ….luv bluelover112 **_


	2. Don't hurt me

_**Saturday 2000 and something**_

_It's tomorrow now, bob woke me up to try pull me along to his freak convention, I don't know why he try's getting me to "join in the fun with him and mum" . It was 5am when he woke me and guess how he woke me. Pouring ice-cold water over my head. Wrong idea bob if you ever want me to come to freaks vill. Therefore, I went to Carly's, again. We went shopping. For stuff. Just stuff, ok? Do not be so nosey. _

_So then, we got smoothies and walked back to her apartment and I found a lost kitten on the side of the road but Carly said it might have some horrible disease. She told Freddie who said "Oh they would fit together well seeing as Sam is a disease" so I poured my drink over his head. His mum came in and told him to have a tic bath. _

_Who has tick baths? It is just so…not normal. However, he isn't normal so that makes sense. You should meet his mum she is so over protective un-like my mum but I would chose my mum over Freddie's any day. _

_I won other two bets with him today so his pants got wet two times. I bet that I could win a bet. The second bet was that I bet him I could drink my smoothie faster than him. I won both.happy dance _

_My mum and bob have left to the freaky world of freaks convention, and by the time they come home I will be asleep at Carly's…again. She and Spenser are so different like Carly acts like the adult and Spenser acts like the child. I love Spenser he is so cool. He lets me eat every thing in their fridge. But their dad is paying for it and their dad is super rich. But he left them in an apartment for a while now. It must be sad never seeing your dad. I don't have a dad I have a mum and bob. _

_My dad died. He was going to land on Pluto but his rocket run out of fuel so now he is floating in space. Really that is what happened just ask my mum…when she isn't drunk. But then you won't be able to ask her because she is always drunk. I am surprised she hasn't died from drinking so much. _

_Im bored. La la la. So now, Carly is sleeping and I am writing this and you are reading this, you cool dinosaur. What type are you? The small one or the big one? I do not really care._

_Just to let you know I NEVER cry I didn't even cry when my Dad died. I might have been sad but I didn't cry. Yes, I know this is a little bit heart less but I just don't cry ok._

_Don't judge me. It is mean. Like me. I make my-self laugh. Im not mean im a soft petal. On the other hand, is that Carly? Never mind. Good night_

_1 hour later_

_I have been drawing for an hour on the bottom of Carly's bed. Nevertheless, I was getting boring drawing my name over the dark wood, I could not see what I was doing. It was excessively dark. I was going to get some ham but Spenser was still down there. Eating my ham. Ok it was his ham but I was going to eat it. I need ham. Therefore, I went on a stack out until he went to bed. At 3 am in the morning. But I got my _

_ham. Not a lot but I got it. Carly told me off in the morning for drawing on the side of the bed and eating the last of the ham but I do not think any one really cares._

_How are you?_

_Random_

_You finally know me as to be random…no not right…wrong…where are we gong with this? Nowhere. Well done you know too well. I tied Freddie in the fire hose out side his door, got a feather, and tortured him by running it over his face. In addition, he could not scratch it coz his hand where tidied up._

_LOL. Best day of my life. I have to do it again some time. Tomorrow sounds good._

_I am home now my drunken mother and bob pulled me out saying I should have left a note saying I was leaving. I do not think they really care about me coz I do not care about them. I do not love them I hate them both now. I would still love my mum if she did not marry that thing called bob. I hate you bob if you are reading this…bob not a name some one on a farm can get away with it thought, just not you bob, you can't pull this one off._

_I have a smoothie now…like magic I made it down stairs in the "kitchen" more like a bathroom it is tiny and most of the stuff was off. However, I found what I wanted. It is pink and has lumps of strawberry in it. Yummy. Well not really It's horrible so I poured it out the window and bob just so happened to be under where I was pouring it, and came up and shut my in my closet after hitting my cheek so hard it started bleeding. Therefore, I cannot see what I am writing but I know my notebook but I know it will be covered in blood soon. I really hate you bob._

_One time he said that he thinks I was a good girl so I pushed over a lamp. Then he locked me out the house for the night. I was planning my revenge. I Broke the window to his room and climbed in. I stole lots of his good stuff like money and his"bling" then left and waited till morning and told him some body broke in. I sold all his stuff at school and got about 100 so I went a bought jeans and a sparkly top. When my mum asked where I got them from I said I had got them from a dude on the street handing out all this free stuff. However, she thinks I was lying; homeless people can give out free stuff can't they?_

_She just doesn't understand. bob thinks he knows where the money came from coz he think I went shopping…no duh bob! He thinks' I broke in to his room and stole it so he starts looking thought my draws._

_Yuck, I have stuff in my draws I do not wish him to se. I told him to get lost. He tapped my mouth shut then tapped me to my bed. I had to wait for Carly to come and help me. I have tape marks on my arms and it has gone all red a Freddie asked me if I was ok? Like duh! I didn't know how clueless he really was._

_As soon as he dies im, have a party. You can come if you can like send you're self-back in time. It will be so super cool having a dinosaur at my party. Only one rule. You must HATE Feddork. Sound's fun._

_I will have a big huge cake in the shape of Feddork so I can eat his head._

_Oh what joy!_

_We did Icarly again today. We dressed a cat in a dog costume. It was fun._

_I went down stairs today and got some ham right, I sat down on the chair and the remote must have been on the seat because it changed the channel when bob was watching his sport. So I was a little shocked and scared as he stood up all red in the face. His eyes narrowed towards me as I gulped hard._

"_You better be ready to sleep with the fish girl," He roared at me slowly walking towards me. I jumped out of my chair and run for the door with my life. When I got to it a pulled on the door handle back and swung the door open and it wacked him in the face. I ran past the trees in the small garden and onto the footpath heading for Carly's apartment. bob got into his truck and slammed the door with tremendous slam that made the door fall off. He stopped the car and I pulled the door to the apartment. but it started raining and the doors where locked at this time of night. And only opened for residents with keys._

_I saw bob's face as the rain fell over it. Red with anger and I pressed my back hard to the glass door's._

_He slowly walked over to me as if building momentum. My heart pounded in my cheast._

"_But I don't what to sleep with the fiches" I mumbled to myself as he stood over me. I slid down the wet glass as I felt a swift rush of air over my head as he tried hitting me. I shut my eyes tight and wished I never went and got that ham._

**(A/N: I was going to stop it there MUHAHAHAHA)**

_I was dripping wet as his hand hit my arm. The rain didn't make it better, he them hit my head and I felt it being pushed side ways and every thing went black._

_I woke up in the morning in Carly's bed with her and Spenser sitting on the end of her bed._

"_Hello" I said cheerfully._

"_Why did your dad hurt you this time?" Carly asked._

_Carly, Carly, Carly he hates me, I hate him, and he loves to watch his sports._

"_I sat on the remote when he was watching his sports," I said._

"_You have to do something," Spenser said_

_You see I would love to do something about him but I cannot, he is like 7 times bigger than me._

"_I can't do anything"_

"_But I can" Spenser said in his happy voice as if coming up with an idea._

"_Oh no" Carly groaned. I giggled as they left me alone to rest._

_I looked at my arm. It was in a white band-aid on it and was a little red blood showing though on some parts. My head was saw I guess from him hitting my head. What will me mum think…nothing, most likely. What does she see in him? bob if you are reading this then go to hell._

_Ouch…my arm is throbbing but I can stand the pain of life when thrown on me. Carly's bed was blue with white hearts on it…too girly. My one at "home" is black with white heart crossed out. I crossed the hearts out when I meet bob. I wish he would go away. He hits me why? That is child abuse. _

_Dam my arm feels like it trying to kill me…there is no word in the English dictionary to describe how much my arm hurts. So I curled up, with my hand on my saw arm. I shut my eyes tight and I felt something cold running down my cheek. Oh, my god am I crying. So you know how much it hurts because nothing can make me cry. Ok it is killing me and I called out for Carly as it killed me._

_She ran into the room and gently pulled my hand off my arm. "What's wrong?" _

" _My arm" I whispered with more tears falling from my eyes. I wanted them to stop. Carly knew nothing could make me cry so she knew something was wrong. She lifted the white band-aid and put it back down again._

"_Its fine" she said not knowing what to do. She gave me a hug and went to get me a drink._

_You are my slave Carly Shay muhahahaha. _

_She came in with a drink and Feddork followed in behind her sigh_

"_What did she do?" He asked_

_I rolled my eyes "More like what did you do" I said_

"_What do you mean?" He asked all confused._

"_With your face its so Feddork-ish"_

_Carly let out a short giggle and Freddie said" Wow even when she got beaten up by her dad she still…" I cut him off by shouting"HE IS NOT MY DAD" _

_That shut him up and Carly. SMASH. Great Carly dropped the glass of juice and it smashed on the wooden floor. She looked shocked as if someone had just shot a gun. _

"_Sorry carls" I whispered so quietly._

"_I'll get some paper towels and broom" She said and walked out the room. _

_Freddie gave me this horrible look and walked out the room as well._

_My mum came a dragged me back to the house._

_Great bob was there still looking angry. _

"_GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW AND DON'T COME OUT TILL ITS DARK" _

_So I ran quickly to my room and shut the door._

_I hate him. I know I have said this almost 100 times I just wont to make it very clear._

_I fell back on my bed and turned on my iPod and listen to David Cook-Time of my life_

_I don't really like the song it just helps me think straight. I think I riffed of to sleep because I woke up, every thing was black, and I was on a cold hard ground._

**The next chapter will be out in about 2 days R&R please**

**Luv bluelover112**


	3. dont say that word

**I was so evil leaving you like that on a small string waiting for this chapter but climb back up the string you can read it now**

**OMG this sounds weird **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Icarly I would not be on fanfiction writing this story I would be writing it for it to go on TV and im not so I don't own Icarly…I own the story line thou**

_I woke up on a cold hard floor. I looked up and every thing was black the walls where black and the tile flooring. Nothing was in the room but me I heard a footstep and someone came up behind me. I jumped up and turned to see who it was. _

"_bob?"I said with shock._

"_Sam" he said with shock but I knew he was not shocked. He had put me in this room._

"_I am sick of you messing up my life Sam" He said_

"_Oh, that's what I have been think since I first saw you" I shot back._

"_Oh, some little girl thinks she is a smarty pants"_

"_Well I don't want to brag" I joked. But my heart was thumping. Where the hell am i?_

"_I will be the last thing you see"_

"_That's sounds so wrong bob"_

"_You call me dad'_

"_I call you bob, with no capital" I hate him…DUH!!_

"_YOU WILL CALL ME DAD" He roared _

"_NO I WILL CALL YOU bOB" I did say no capital._

"_Look, you will never see day light again if I have anything do with it"_

"_But you wont have anything to do with it"_

"_I have a gun you know so stop being hard and do what I say and you might no die…but you will anyway"_

_My heart skipped a beat when he said gun "I knew you where bad bob"_

"_Shut up"_

_Oh, some one is mad. But I do not want to die._

"_Sorry"_

"_You should be" He walked towards me and held the gun to my head._

_I started breathing faster. I looked at him and he didn't have any expression on his face. Empty._

"_Say good bye" You know I would have but I'm not gunna say it him him._

_I felt a tear run down my face I didn't want to die…How would I do Icarly?...i don't think that's the point._

_I heard the gun drop to the floor then looked at bob. His face was all small. Was he sad that I was crying? He was about to kill me and he dropped the gun because I cried?_

_What a softy._

_He fell to the floor I Just stood there and looked at him weirdly. He pointed to the door. So I left him there._

_I walked out the black room and into a blue room?_

_This is weird. _

_Carly and Feddork where sitting on a blue seat._

"_What the hell is going on?" I asked standing in front of them._

_They did not move. Like someone had pressed the pause button on the remote._

_I waved my hand in front of Carly's face…nothing._

"_Sam?"_

"_Sam?"_

"_What?" I saw my mum standing over me. I was in my bed…was that a dream._

"_Get up now Sam"_

"_Why?"_

"_I have to tell you something and you might not like it"_

_I sat up and looked at her."What?"_

"_I'm having a baby" _

_I couldn't move…A baby? She even went to bed with bob. YUCK!_

"_Good bye" I said walking out my room and heading towards Carly's ._

_I cannot ever believe this…yuck…I don't want a sister or brother no way. I bet my mum will make my look after it._

_I told Carly and of course she told me not to be mean but she was like "WHAT?" _

_I might kill my self._

**Sorry this is short I don't really want to writ this much anymore…sorry but if you really want me to go on tell me.**


End file.
